Overleg gebruiker:Spectre93
Welkom! |} Infoboxen Leuk dat je slechte pagina's, zoals Bronze full helm, bewerkt (goed werk trouwens :), maar ik heb nog één opmerking: zou je er in het vervolg willen op letten dat ook alles in de infoboxen vertaald is? Blijkbaar had je daar over gekeken. Ik zeg het nu maar al, zodat je er meteen op kan letten. Voor de rest ben je goed bezig: doe zo voort! mrt 9, 2012 19:36 (UTC) Boots slot Beste Spectre93, Goed opgemerkt en bedankt voor het melden van deze fout! In feite was het probleem zo opgelost. Het bestand: Bestand:Boots slot.png, was verwijderd, waardoor de afbeelding niet meer verschijnt. Ik heb het bestand daardoor opnieuw geupload waardoor die weer verschijnt. Nogmaals bedankt! Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 10, 2012 12:13 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Zie ik daar nu een skillstabel die overgenomen is van mijn gebruikerspagina >:)? mrt 10, 2012 17:29 (UTC) :Haha, zo erg is het niet hoor. Als het gouden randje en de achtergrondkleuren weg moeten, moet je het maar laten weten. Trouwens, ik denk dat je je total level nog moet aanpassen :) mrt 10, 2012 21:34 (UTC) Re: Bij nl:Waterbirth Island en en:Waterbirth Island is het de bedoeling om net alles behalve het nl: te laten staan. Het zijn immers links naar wiki's in andere talen. Meestal blijft het beperkt tot en:, maar soms kunnen daar nog andere tussen staan. Het is dus zeker niet de bedoeling dat nl: blijft staan, want dat zou een link naar dezelfde pagina zijn. En dat is een beetje stom. mrt 11, 2012 09:44 (UTC) :Voor één keer is het niet erg dat je het sjabloon gebruikt, maar doe het in het vervolg niet meer. Als je nog eens vandalisme ziet, verwijder het dan gewoon en meld het eventueel aan mij (of een andere administrator). mrt 11, 2012 14:43 (UTC) Zandbak Eerst en vooral: mooi werk met de The Firemaker's Curse en The Void Stares Back pagina's! Degelijk werk en slechts hier en daar een klein foutje. Maar ik had nog één kleine opmerking. Ik heb gemerkt dat je de pagina's vertaalt op de eigenlijke pagina en je voorlopige vertaling dan 'onzichtbaar' maakt door het te veranderen in een opmerking die alleen bewerkers kunnen zien. Op zich geen slecht idee, maar ik zou je aanraden om een persoonlijke 'zandbak' te maken: dat is een pagina die je kan gebruiken om op te experimenteren of om vertalingen op te maken. Dat is misschien een betere manier van werken, omdat dan andere gebruikers die de pagina waar jij aan het vertalen bent ook zelf kunnen bewerken zonder dat ze jouw werk in de war sturen. Als je dan met een vertaling klaar bent, moet je gewoon de inhoud van je zandbak kopiëren en plakken op de eigenlijke pagina. Om je eigen zandbak al te maken, kan je hier klikken. mrt 12, 2012 21:12 (UTC) Re: Bedankt om de vandaal aan te geven. Hij is bij deze geblokkeerd. mrt 14, 2012 19:25 (UTC) Dankjewel! Dankjewel voor het welkom heten! Wat ik inderdaad vooral doe is op lege pagina's informatie en plaatjes toevoegen. Deze afbeeldingen zet ik over van de engelse wiki, dus maak je geen zorgen :). Ik vind het fijn dat ik kan helpen: als je zie hoeveel pagina's gewoon totaal leeg zijn, dan vind je toch echt daar iets aan gedaan moet worden. Vandaar dat ik bevoorbeeld gewoon pagina's uit de categorie 'afbeelding nodig'af ben gegaan, en afbeeldingen heb toegevoegd :D. Verder heb ik nog wel twee vraagjes: 1) hoe kan een een signature maken? Dat lijkt me wel zo handig. 2) Hoe kan ik userboxes op mijn user page zetten. Dat zou ik erg graag willen :D. Groetjes, Laurens :)